1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display module that employs an electrophoresis phenomenon, in which charged particles are moved by an applied voltage, for forming images, or an electrophoretic display device that employs the electrophoretic display module, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display module having a specific structure, in which an electrophoretic laminate is fixed to a casing, and an electrophoretic display device that employs the electrophoretic display module.
2. Related Art
An electrophoretic display (EPD) device includes an electrophoretic laminate that employs an electrophoresis phenomenon in which particles dispersed in a solvent are moved by an applied voltage. The EPD may employ a microcapsule type electrophoretic method, a horizontal movement type electrophoretic method, a vertical movement type electrophoretic method or the like. The EPD device can be easily fabricated or treated as compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. When the EPD device is bent, an image display quality is less influenced. Accordingly, the EPD devices are expected to be used for wrist watches, electronic devices, and operation display devices having curved exterior surfaces.
For example, an EPD device includes first and second substrates spaced apart at a predetermined interval for preventing barrier ribs from breaking when the EPD device is bent and barrier ribs located around a pixel for maintaining the interval, in which the contact area between the barrier ribs and the second substrate is larger than that between the barrier ribs and the first substrate (see JP-A-2003-270674).
In the past, when the EPD laminate is fixed to a casing, since the EPD laminate is positioned and retained on the surface of the EPD unit on which EPD is performed, the positioning structure contacts the surface of the FPD unit, and a stress is applied to the contact portion to deteriorate the image display quality and reduce reliability of a sealing portion.
In addition, when the EPD laminate is bent and fixed to the casing, stress is locally applied to the EPD laminate due to its own elasticity, and as a result, the image display quality or electrical characteristics deteriorate.